There is demand to manufacture thinner, lighter, and smaller tablet-type terminal devices. Therefore, for tablet-type terminal devices, the way of arranging internal components is an important matter. Particularly, as input/output (I/O) connectors are arranged on the side surface of a tablet-type terminal device, the arrangement of internal components is largely restricted in terms of size. Furthermore, some tablet-type terminal devices have a waterproof function; however, in such a case, as a waterproof cap is attached to an I/O connector, the arrangement of internal components is further restricted.
Furthermore, some connectors are provided with an indicator that indicates the connection state. For example, an indicator, indicating that the electric current is being applied, is sometimes provided in relation to a direct-current (DC) jack. As such an indicator often indicates the state of the corresponding connector, it is preferably provided on the side of the corresponding connector.
As technologies for installing an indicator in an information processing apparatus, there is a conventional technology in which the light of the LED, which is installed inside, is guided to outside by using a light guiding member, which also serves as an indicator, and a light shielding sheet is inserted between the LED and the chassis so that the light of the LED is prevented from leaking from the chassis cover.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-193219
However, if an indicator is provided on the side surface, it is difficult to provide the indicator at a desirable position due to the restriction on the installation area or the state of the board.